Rosie the Echidna/Moves and Techniques
commissioned by Twizzle-Fizz from DeviantArt )]] Although being a warrior that excels as a Ninja Class, Rosie has the heart of a brawler. Hence she utilizes melee attacks the most during a fight, occasionally aided by her Aura attribute and Ninjutsu techniques. She usually values pure speed and technique over sheer force and has a decent array of high-speed offensive and defensive moves to keep her opponent on their toes. Non-Attributal Quick Step A normally defensive technique that involves Rosie leaping in a certain direction at extremely fast speed, almost as if she was teleporting, from a short distance. She usually uses it to dodge and/or counterattack. Dizzy Kick A simple two-attack combination, usually resulting after clashing with an opponent's kick, consisting of a roundhouse kick to the face, bringing her foot back to slap the other side of the face with a hook kick. The force of both kicks landing in success could potentially stun the target with a dizzy sensation, leaving them opponent for another attack. Making this one of Rosie's favorite moves. Nothing better than a good ol' kick to the face! Cyclone Kick Rosie hops up and throws herself into a high-speed spin while extending a leg, or alternating both, out to repeatedly strike the foe with a hurricane-style kick, attacking with the outer blade of her foot. Pummel Kick Rosie balances herself one foot as she assaults the target with a speedy, rapid-fire series of roundhouse or side kicks aimed to strike all over an opponent's body. Rosie can chain this move with another abrupt kick, such as a sweep kick, or even a hard punch/uppercut. Dragon Punch Rosie throws a hard uppercut to the face while leaping upwards with great force, slamming her fist into the opponent's chin with enough force to propel the target into the air. Echidna Hashinsho A swift combo that starts with Rosie throwing a backfist strike to the gut then chains it into a spinning hook kick to the face and two high kicks to the chin, backflipping on the second kick. While the opponent is in the air and coming down, the combination ends with a powerful homing attack to their stomach in midair, sending them flying a great distance. Attributal Physical Aura Parry With an abrupt motion, Rosie uses a concentrates aura energy into one hand while thrusting towards an opponent's strike. If used with just the right timing, a short, blue flash will emit from the point of contact and shroud the opponent with a blue glow that lasts for around half a second. During this time frame, their body becomes immobilized in place, allowing Rosie a very short time window to counterattack. Of course, when the opponent is struck with an attack or half-a-second passes, the glow goes away and the foe regains control of their body. Aura Disable Rosie's own variation of a technique commonly shared by Shadow and Aura attributers, alike. She focuses aura energy into her hands before letting loose one or several spear-hand strikes towards the opponent, targetting key pressure points around their body. When hit in the right areas, this move would suppress the opponent's energy for up to one-to-two minutes, negating any attacks that involve discharging energy from their bodies for moves like energy blasts, etc. However, the target can still channel their energy around their bodies, if previously able, for physical strikes Aura Blitz A more offensive variation of her Quick Step. Rosie's body flashes light-blue for a split second as she leaps into an abrupt dash, causing her to propel herself at an extremely fast speed that enables her to blitz right through her opponent(s), leaving behind afterimages in her wake. Rosie going through the opponent is merely an illusion but the impact is capable of inflicting non-lethal pain on the opponent's front and back side. However, this attack is more destructive against machines and mechanical enemies, as it is capable of damaging their circuitry from the inside-out. She can use this attack several times, in a chain technique, and link it into another attack. Aura Palm Rosie focuses her aura energy into her hands, until they flare with a blue aura, and thrust a palm into the opponent's stomach. She then lets loose a short burst of aura energy that can push them back and possibly stun them for a few seconds. Aura Cyclone An attribute-enhanced variation of her Cyclone Kick technique. Only this time, Rosie exerts her aura energy into her spin to enhance the strength of her spinning kicks, as well form into a small tornado of aura from the high velocity, capable of generating a vacuum effect that can draw the opponent in for more hits. This technique can also be used as a defensive technique to repel away certain projectile attacks, such as material weapons and energy balls. Aura Rush Rosie focuses her aura energy around her body, causing her to flare up with aura before suddenly darting in a certain direction with an abrupt boost of high speed, leaving behind a blue trail of aura in her wake. She can also use this move to propel herself through the air. Weapon/Projectile-Based Aura Shuriken Rosie go-to attributal weapon. She focuses aura energy into her hands and forges up to four shurikens, or throwing stars, in her hands, two in each, to hurl at her opponent's. They are lightweight and aerodynamic, allowing them to fly through the air at super-high speeds to phase through the opponent's body, sending sharp a jolt of pain upon impact for each shuriken that hits. Also, based on how she alters the energy within the shurikens, Rosie can add more variety with how she attacks with them. For instance, she can rig her shurikens to explode open impact and send foes flying, she can give her shurikens a sort of 'boomerang effect' which can cause them to fly back in the opposite direction it was thrown, mainly to hit the foe back-to-back. Finally, Rosie can even cause the shurikens to suddenly vanish instant then reappear in a different spot to attack foes from unexpected angles. Perfect for slicing robots apart from the inside out. Aura Kunai Rosie channels her aura energy into her hands to forge one or two aura kunai knives which she can use to hurl at her foes, similar to her shurikens, or even for close up slash attacks. However, the main use for her kunai is for a Shaolin Ninjutsu technique known as the Kunai Trap, where she throws her kunai downwards, aiming right near her opponent's feet, causing it to stick into the ground then melt into a blue spot within it. If anyone, besides Rosie, steps onto it, they will become bound in place, as if they were glued onto the spot, making it to where they can't move for two-three seconds. Aura Katana Just like with her other attributal weapons, Rosie focuses energy into her hands to forge a long, lightweight katana sword preferably used for close-quarters combat. It is outstanding in terms of durability, being able to withstand vicious blows from even the sharpest blades, deflect certain energy blasts, and even absorb raw energy from any attribute then hurl it back at the foe with a swing of the sword. On top of being great for defensive tactics, the katana itself is also sharp enough to slice through thick metal, although it still phases through living opponents for sharp chunks of damage. Super Arts Speed Style -''' '''Cyclone Whiplash As Rosie's body glows with intense aura, she throws a roundhouse kick at the opponent's ribcage, moving at an extremely fast speed to where she is attacking in under a split-second interval. Using the speed and momentum of her strike, she then maintains a constant vertical spin, as she throws several more roundhouse kicks at the foe, repetitively striking the opponent's side and face as afterimages are left in her wake. Eventually, she ends the combo by thrusting a hard knee strike into the foe's stomach then hopping into an enhanced Aura Cyclone attack, striking the face blazing kicks as a large aura tornado is formed around her from the speed of the technique and potency of her aura, activating a very powerful vacuum effect to keep the enemy close and unable to get away. With one, final kick, the opponent is launched away in an uncontrollable spin, shooting off like a spiraling rocket before crashing to the ground. Speed Style - Blitzing Frenzy Rosie widens her stance as her body begins to glow with aura, then suddenly dashes at her opponent with blinding speed, blitzing through them several times from different directions and sending very painful jolts of pain throughout their body. After numerous attacks, she then approaches the foe with one more blinding dash, this time closing in on them with a speeding barrage of lightning-fast side kicks, hovering slightly in the air for a few seconds before delivering one last, spinning roundhouse kick to the face, sending her opponent in an uncontrollable spin into the air and letting them crash into the ground. Buster Style - Dragon Spiral Attacking a full power, Rosie throws a vicious jumping uppercut to the opponent's chin, her body shrouded in intense aura. Once slightly airborne from her uppercut, Rosie would then raise her left leg in midair before slamming down towards the opponent's legs for a hard, downwards kick. Then, after landing, Rosie would then quickly alternate to her right leg for three consecutive roundhouse kicks, striking the legs, ribcage, and head, before bringing the same leg back for a hook kick across the face and hopping up into jumping roundhouse kick to the head with her left leg, using the momentum of the hook kick and arching her kicking path towards the ground to send her opponent staggering downwards. She'd then land on the ground once more, twirling from the force from the last attack to aid her with one final move: one more jumping uppercut thrown at intense force, sending her and her foe high up into the air in an elegant, spiralling strike, continuously damaging them as they get sent upwards. Eventually, after reaching several feet into the air, a burst of aura would detonate around Rosie's fist to blast the opponent back, across the air, and let them crash into the ground while she gracefully descends and lands onto her feet. Burst Style - Radiant Aura Rosie focuses her aura energy into her hands and rears them back, behind her. Afterwards, she thrusts them forward to let loose a big burst of aura energy, expanding several yards in diameter, that continuously pummels opponents for a few seconds before sending them flying. __FORCETOC__